


What Does It Take?

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: A light piece of fic, a conversation between Buffy and Spike. G





	What Does It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Title : What does it take?  
> Author: Alexandra  
> Rating PG 13  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just borrow them from Joss  
> Whedon  
> Description: A light piece of fic, a conversation between Buffy and Spike  
> Email: alexgreen@hotmail.com

'What does it take? I mean seriously Slayer what does it take? No don't interrupt for once and don't look at me like that either'

'I mean what more can I do to convince you that I'm on your side eh? Isn't it about time you gave me a little credit instead of the cold shoulder and moody looks?'

'Let's just look at recent events shall we love? No wait I said don't interrupt.'

'You are attacked by Lei-ach demons, I leap in and save you just before one of them is about to take you out and you treat me like I am invisible.'

'What? Ok well I was actually invisible thanks to the Witch's spell, but that's not the point!'

'Ok so who was it who comforted you on the steps when you found out your Mum was ill then? What gun? Yes well forget about that then.'

'What about the time you got attacked by the space demon and who is it who throws you the knife to kill it eh? It wasn't soldier boy was it? No it was Spike. What do you mean Spike the burglar?'

'Well what about lover boy then? Who was it who tried to help you and let you know what was going on? If it wasn't for me you'd still be none the wiser and he'd carry on being a tasty snack for the local vamps. Yeah I know he left, but that wasn't my fault, no good blaming me for his mistake Slayer. Don't give me that look you know I'm right'

'And now this business with the troll, here I am risking well not life, but injury to help you fight Demon girl's ex and then helping the victims after his rampage and you call me disgusting. I'll have you know some of those humans looked almost dead, it was my first chance to test my theory that I can eat an almost dead one and did I? I was helping and what thanks do I get? None that's what, little Miss Slayer thinks she's better than everyone else and can go about calling people disgusting. You know what's  
disgusting? You are with your 'I'm too good for you, you're a killer, you risk your parts everytime you come near me' attitude. You know you make me want to just grab you and smash and rip and……'

'Oh bugger now look what's happened, where will I get another mannequin before sunrise?'

The End


End file.
